My Darling Little Divas: Amber Edition
by xoxorosiexoxo
Summary: The old PC's daughters have been the new generation-the Lovely Club-for a while now. But what happens when another daughter moves back to Westchester-one with the Alpha gene-who could change the Lovely Club forever? *co-written story*


**Hey guys, it's me! Here's a new story. I'm co-writing it with mo and rockey. We're doing this thing where she writes from certain characters' POVs and I write from others. You can find her POVs on her page (look for her name in the reviews). You should probably read her side first. **

**This is a new concept to me, so sorry if this first chapter is a little rough. Hopefully I'll get used to this and it'll get better. **

**Amber's POV:**

I walked through my house as the welcome-to-Westchester party started up. There were tons of people crowded around, but not the ones I really wanted to see. Or _one _more like. I wanted to see Massie Block's daughter. What was her name? Margie? Mary? Something like that.

"Ambs! Come over here and get a look at this fuh-reak." I turned my head as my friend-and one of the members of the group I led, the Lovely Club-Natalia called me. I stalked over to her, feeling especially comfortable in my charcoal flats. I raised an eyebrow when I reached her, standing with another member of the Lovely Club, Alice. "Over there." she said, pointing over toward the side of my all-white family room and sending her gorgeous red hair over her shoulder.

My eyes grazed the room for a moment before I saw what she was staring at. "Oh. My. Gawsh." I gasped, hardly able to believe the sight before me. There was some loser girl from my grade wearing the most horrendous outfit I'd ever seen. She wore a bright pink sheer-front corset that stopped above her belly-button and a neon green leather skirt with a black diamond pattern. "Fashion disaster!" I cried, bursting into a fit of laughter just at seeing it.

Natalia smiled and said, "I knew you'd enjoy that."

"Amber! Come meet some people!"

I looked over as I heard my mom call my name. "Be right back girlies. Try to pry Stella from Sam, if you can." I added, eyeing my other best friend-and Beta-and her boyfriend, who were in a tight embrace.

Alice laughed. "I don't know if that's even possible!"

I stalked away and didn't bother to push through the crowd. People simply moved for me. I saw a small group of people I didn't know and forced a sweet smile. It was a girl looking my age standing by a man and a woman, the woman being Massie Block. So the girl must be her daughter. She must be the one who I am being _forced _to be nice to. I looked at her and smiled, but sent her a warning flash in my eyes. I was shocked to see a returning flash and my eyes narrowed.

"Hi. I'm Amber Crane." I said, working to keep my voice level instead of in a hiss.

"Margot Reilly." She replied, grinning and flashing a white-toothed smile.

I tried not to show my shock at how confident she looked and sounded. I didn't meet many people with that kind of confidence. She complimented my dress and I complimented her shoes in turn. I felt my phone vibrate in my charcoal gray clutch and opened it to pull out my phone. "I'm going to see some palm-reader chick with my friends, do you want to come?" She nodded in response. I walked and led her over to my friends. Natalia and Alice were standing together, while Stella was still clinging to her boyfriend.

"Girls, this is Margot Reilly. Massie Block's daughter." I saw the stunned expressions on Natalia and Alice's faces and raised an eyebrow, willing them to keep their cool. Natalia stepped forward and shook her Margot's hand, smiling slightly, while Alice jumped forward to hug her. I rolled my eyes and mouthed, 'She's excitable' to Margot. She nodded, but looked a bit uncomfortable. Alice could do that to people. She was a bit…friendly.

I could see Natalia staring at Sam and was about to give her a nonchalant kick to the shin when Margot stepped forward and tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Uhm, 'scuse me? This is a _pra-fessionall_party. If you two wanna exhibit PDA, then _get a room._"

Stella turned on Margot, her eyes flashing. "Who the _hell _are you?" she growled angrily.

I was ready for Stella to take this girl down, but once again I'd underestimated Margot. She stood her ground and fired back, "Margot Reilly. Maybe you know my mom, Massie Block?"

Stella's eyes widened and I could tell she was looking to me for help, but I didn't want to get into the middle of this, and I was examining my French-manicured nails instead. She huffed. "Fine. Let's go see the stupid fortune teller." She stalked away.

I just barely caught Margot winking at Natalia. She'd seen Nat staring. I also caught the small nod and let out a breath of relief. No one could know that Nat secretly liked Sam. I was the only one who knew, except for Margot, now.

I began walking away, but I heard Sam introducing himself in a manner that was slightly flirtatious. I raised an eyebrow but kept walking. I wasn't going to do anything to bother this girl. Obviously she was a threat, and obviously she had a chance of stealing my Alpha status. I wanted her on my side.

**Sorry, I know it's really short and really bad. I'm still getting used to all this. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Rosie**


End file.
